A Step Forward
by Sweet-Michi
Summary: This story is a follow up to Ackerman-centric. ERURI. "You think Mike sent you over here as a birthday present?" Erwin asked. Below them, the stragglers from the tavern stumbled home. "You were my present last year."
1. Chapter 1

A step forward

Thank you so much for finding your way to my story. This a follow up story to **A new Life.** You don't have to read the first one to necessarily follow this one but it might be helpful. Any comments/ feedback is greatly appreciated. If you feel like chatting please hit me up on

Chapter One

People around the Survey Corps' base prepared for fall harvest and the feast days that came with it. It was an exciting time of year because not only did they get a week off for fall harvest but it would soon be time to celebrate winter solstice and the New Year. The New Year was the time when those who choose to retire did so without dishonor. Due to the nature of their jobs, it was rare that anyone actually got to 'retire' from the Survey Corps. Even still there was one last expedition before retires could safely plan their retirement. Promotions were also made at New Year; including the impromptu promotions that were made for the leaders who lost their lives throughout the year. Soldiers were busy around base wrapping up loose ends. Everyone except Levi.

Levi tossed his dagger at the back of Erwin's office door. It had been a few months since they Royal Games incident and life rolled into a new normal. Levi already moved his possessions from the barracks to the dormitory where he would share a room with John; already threatened John about any and all future messes, and nearly cut off his hands for touching Isabel's possessions. There was little left for him to do for the next few hours and somehow he ended up in Erwin's new room. A wooden plank Erwin nailed to the back of his door offered a square target for practice. Sitting behind the former thief, the soon to be major jerked with each thud from behind his desk.

"Levi," Erwin said as another dagger struck the door. It appeared he was going to have to replace the wood panel again. The dark haired young man turned to look at him.

"If you are bored, I'm sure Clare or Hange could use some help?" Erwin continued. Levi walked over to the door to retrieve his knives. Clare and Hange were two of the candidates for promotion at the New Year. The Survey Corps got a surprisingly high number of rookies from the graduating class so they could afford to promote some of their deserving corpsmen. They chose John and after much protest, mostly from him, Levi, as their sub-squad leaders. Levi was sure Captain Erwin would tell Hange no, but surprise surprise, the big ass blonde not only signed off on Levi's promotion but added a few praises of his own to the shit pile Hange started. Levi didn't know why four-eyes chose him anyway. He never listened to what Hange had to say. The soon to be sub-squad leader sighed as he cleaned off his knives refusing to tell Erwin that he tried to help his new squad leader only to be run off with nothing to do.

"You could help with the barrack clean up?" Erwin continued when he didn't get a positive reaction. Levi took a handkerchief out of his pocket to clean the already polished metal. The former criminal already cleaned his little space in that 20 man group house and refused to touch the filth left by those other slackers.

"Is Ember ready for his stay with the Garrison?" Levi took his time returning the daggers to their sheathes. The Garrison offered to tend the Survey Corps' animals so all soldiers could spend the time with their families without worrying about their horses _. Of course Ember was ready for the move_ , Levi thought. Ember's stall was as clean as Levi's dorm room and he was brushed to a shine.

"I also have a few errands …" Erwin was running out of ideas. He had a ton of paperwork to clear up before he got a chance to take care of his horse or even think about unpacking the handful of boxes that sat in his new dorm assignment. As a major, he would have five squads, including Clare and Hange's, to worry about. Erwin also decided to take the five squads that would be filled with the rookies and first time squad leaders. Wayne, the other major candidate, didn't argue one bit. It meant Wayne would have more seasoned soldiers and hopefully less work in the long run.

"What kind of errands?" Levi asked disinterested.

"Just a few letters to drop off." Erwin said relieved. Levi walked around the desk. When he reached for the stack of letters, Erwin placed his hand on top of Levi's. He rested his larger hand there for a moment before wrapping his fingers around the slender digits giving them a gentle squeeze. "You are able to read, correct?" Erwin asked.

"Why would you ask me that?" Levi growled. His hand stiffened beneath Erwin's.

"I just want to make sure," Erwin said with another gentle squeeze. Since they returned from the capital, Levi was distant on all fronts. It was almost as if Erwin was starting from the beginning. Only this time Levi was already above ground, and at the moment, by his side. Erwin also felt partly to blame for the distance. Since they returned he had no time to solidify the bond he created with Levi. There was the matter of Marshall's dismissal and reassignment of his squad. There were also the political repercussions Commander Shardis had to deal with and Erwin had to be there to help smooth out the waters. Once he finally returned to the base it was time to prepare for harvest and the final expedition of the year.

"Then don't ask questions you already know the answer too," Levi barked. He slipped his hand from beneath Erwin's taking the stack of letters with him. Most of them were addressed to other officers on base. There were a few that needed to go to the Garrison base. _At least I'll get to ride Ember for a bit_ , Levi thought. _Get out of this stuffy ass building_. Ever since he finally accepted his life above ground he hated being cooped up in any place he couldn't see the sky.

"Is this all of it?" Levi asked fanning the letters between his fingers. Erwin nodded. Levi turned to leave.

"Don't forget your cloak," Erwin said. Levi paused with his hand on the door knob. He opened the door pulling it shut behind him leaving Erwin in peace.

000

Levi grabbed his cloak from his dorm room before heading to the stables. He would deliver the ones on base last. For some reason he felt antsy, pent up in the confines of this normal life. The Survey Corps took care of his basic needs. They fed him, clothed him, and kept a roof over his head. Money was no longer an issue either. His monthly pay was more than enough to cover his basic expenses. He even picked up a few luxuries with coins to spare. Levi was bored. Underground you always had to stay alert. Someone who was your ally the day before would slit your throat for the right price. Scarce resources meant out thinking the last guy to get what you needed in order to survive. On the surface the only time he really had to think was when they were outside the walls. As much as he hated to admit it, Levi couldn't wait to go back outside the walls. Far away from this monotonous military life.

He passed unnoticed into the stables past people busing themselves making sure there was enough hay and treats for their horses while their masters were away. Unlike the Garrison or Military Police, the Survey Corps were always pushed to the limit. Time spent with loved ones was even more precious because any mission could be their last. They couldn't ask a soldier to sacrifice precious time tending to the animals.

Ember was a good horse as far as Levi could tell. Before joining the Survey Corps Levi hadn't ridden a horse. The only animals he dealt with were rats and random stray cats who found their way underground. Ember licked his hand when he pet him. Levi doted on his horse. People were filthy; animals were natural. He ran his fingers through Ember's mane. He felt a familiar presence behind him.

"What do you want Mike?" Levi asked still doting on his horse.

"Where are you headed?" Mike asked from the stable doorway. Levi turned around to face him. _I've been with the Survey Corps damn near a year. Why would I runaway now?_

"I'm running errands for Erwin," Levi replied. To prove his point he pulled out the stack of letters from his jacket. He sorted through the letters until he found the one he was looking for then handed it to Mike. The insanely tall man looked it over before putting it in his jacket pocket. Levi waited for the dog to either sniff or give him some smart ass comment. Since the Royal games Levi and Mike formed an alliance of sorts. Mike gave a sniff.

"A couple of us are taking Erwin out for his birthday. Want to tag along?" Levi looked up at him curious.

"You, want me to go?"

Mike shrugged. "Erwin would want you to go. It's a surprise so don't say anything," said Mike. He brushed his fingers through Ember's mane. Not everyone was allowed to touch Ember without being bitten. The horse didn't seem opposed to Mike's attention, and let the tall man pet him without snapping.

"Alright," said Levi. "I'll go" Mike nodded again before walking away.

000

"Did you get all of the letters delivered?" Erwin asked once the younger man returned. Even though Levi took his time delivering the letters he only managed to waste a few hours. When Levi returned Erwin was still sitting behind his desk but only had a few things to go over. The tall blonde took the distraction as a time to stretch. Levi grunted his response. He sat down in a chair across from Erwin still wearing his cloak. "Are you cold?" asked Erwin.

"It's almost time for dinner," Levi replied. The distance between the dormitory and the mess hall was far enough to warrant a cloak against the cool night air.

Erwin took a look at his pocket watch. "Very true. Would you like to join me?" Levi shrugged.

"We both have to head there anyway."

"Actually," Erwin said slyly. He folded his hands on top of his desk. "I was wondering if you would join me off base for a while?"

"Why?" Levi looked up at him.

"I have a sinking suspicion Mike has plans for me tomorrow…and I would like to have a quiet dinner with you."

"What? Why?" Levi asked. "Wait, you knew Mike was planning something?" Erwin shrugged

"Mike's not very creative," Erwin said with a smirk.

"Why do you want to have dinner with me?" Levi asked suspicious. He crossed his arms over his chest.

Erwin shrugged again. "We haven't really spoken lately and I would like to check your progress."

"My progress?" Levi leaned back in his seat.

"Last week was the anniversary of you joining the Survey Corps, I wanted to see how you are adapting."

"You could ask me that now," said Levi. He narrowed his gaze suspicious of his superior.

"Are you opposed to the idea of sharing a meal with me?"

Levi paused. "No."

"Wonderful." Erwin rose to his feet. "I know a nice little place that is a short walk from base. We could talk, have a glass of wine…"

"What are you up too?"

"Why?" asked Erwin. He turned away as he put on his cloak so Levi wouldn't see his smirk. He let the smaller man think. Finally, Levi rose to his feet and shrugged.

"I have to stop by my room to get some money." They walked out of Erwin's quarters.

"No you don't," said Erwin.

"Is this some half as attempt to court me?" Levi snapped. Erwin stopped walking.

"If I were to court you sincerely there would be no question," Erwin said. When his shorter companion glared at him he brought his hands up defensively. He was tickled by the confusion that played in those smoky gray eyes.

"Then I am going to my room to get my money," Levi said determined. He turned to the stair case that led to the dorm rooms. Major candidate Erwin ran in front of him. He placed his hands gently on Levi's shoulders.

"Consider this a thank you for all your hard work," Erwin said smoothly. His blue eyes sparkled in a way that made Levi forget why he was arguing.

"Fine," Levi said finally. "I will pay you back."

Erwin laughed. "That defeats the purpose. "

000

The walk to the restaurant was a peaceful one. Erwin was a master conversationalist so he easily engaged the quiet you man in small talk. It wasn't long until they arrived at the humble shop. The owner gave Erwin the smile most women gave when they saw the tall, handsome blonde. She guided them to a table toward the back. The sun was setting through the windows so the waitress lit lanterns giving the small restaurant a soft glow. Levi looked around the little shop. It was definitely nicer than any of the places he ate underground. By surface standards, it wasn't very fancy and instead had a homey feel. They draped their cloaks on the backs of their chairs as they sat down.

The waitress was a plump middle aged woman with rosy pink cheeks. Wasting no time Erwin ordered.

"Black tea and a bottle of red wine," he said with a smile.

"What's the occasion?" asked the waitress.

"His birthday," offered Levi. The birthday boy looked away shyly.

"Dinner with a friend," Erwin replied.

"Oh, well if it's your birthday I have to make you something special," the waitress said as if she hadn't heard Erwin speak. She spirited away from the couple.

"Dinner with a friend?" Levi said

"I like to think we are friends," Erwin brushed his fingertips against Levi's. The smaller man looked up at Erwin before bringing his hands to his lap.

"Why would you think that?"

"Are you saying we're not?" Erwin rebutted. Another waitress, this one a young girl, carefully balanced a tray with a steaming tea pot, two cups, a bottle of wine and two glasses. Levi watched the girl's unsteady fingers place the items on the table while Erwin watched Levi. He was definitely guarded but Erwin wondered why?

"We're not friends," Levi said once the girl left. Erwin reached for the tea kettle to pour for Levi. As Levi sat back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. When he didn't slip his fingers beneath the jacket for his dagger Erwin knew it was just an act of defiance.

"Do you still blame me for their deaths?" Erwin asked as he poured his own cup. He heard the chair across him scuff moving back. When he looked up he saw Levi's fingers disappear searching for the handle of his knife. "I understand if you do."

"That's old shit," Levi growled. His eyes told Erwin that he hit too close too quickly. Unraveling the puzzle that was Levi was always on Captain Erwin's priority list. There were a few bumps as he took apart the pieces of the puzzle but so far the captain managed to Levi back. Erwin picked up his tea and blew over the cup. The smaller man fidgeted so slightly that only Erwin would notice. It was a triumph that Levi hadn't taken his cloak, cursed Erwin, and walked back to base.

"It's also understandable if you are upset since we are so close to an expedition," the strategist continued.

"Shut the fuck up," Levi said dangerously low. Erwin knew he was testing the waters. If the incident in Sina taught him anything it was that Levi's trust was given only when he was ready and would definitely let you know when you went too far. Erwin sipped his tea. It was too early in the evening for him to scare his stray away.

"I apologize," Erwin said. "So what does Mike have planned for me tomorrow?" Levi relaxed his grip on his knives.

"I thought you already knew?" Levi rebutted. Erwin shrugged.

"Sometimes he surprises me,"

"Well, he didn't tell me anything." Levi relaxed a bit more and reached for his cooling tea.

It was soon after that the two waitresses returned with hot plates of food. Thick cuts of meat surrounded by a garden of vegetables teased their stomachs. When Levi gave his commanding officer a questioning look Erwin gave him an apologetic one in return. "I may have eaten here more than once," was all he would say. Their meal was a quiet one, much like the time Levi spent in Erwin's office it was a kind of quiet that was naturally peaceful. Every now and again Erwin would look at his dinner date while he ate. Over the course of a year the smaller man had picked up a healthy amount of weight. He no longer looked like a scrawny teenager but twenty-some year old man Erwin knew him to be. He would always be mistaken because of his size but Erwin knew the lines on Levi's smooth face were earned with age. When Levi thought no one was looking, the barrier he put around himself would fall away. Erwin liked catching him in those moments. There was still the current of unbreakable strength there but without the layers of pain that came with completing the tasks presented to him.

After dinner Erwin decided to take the long way back to base. Levi followed without question. It wasn't like he had anything to do when they got back to base anyway. The major candidate stopped walking in front of one of the closed storefronts. Levi stopped walking a few steps after to look at the taller man confused. Levi knew enough about the look in those bright blue eyes that Erwin was thinking.

"I wonder if this is the only entrance," Erwin said off-handedly. Levi looked at the building. It was pretty standard; shop on the first floor with three or four levels for apartments above.

"The door is too small to handle something bigger than a person," Levi observed the bulky bags of grain stacked near the merchant's counter. "There's probably a receiving door in the back."

"You think so?" Erwin said. The tall man took long strides between the buildings. Levi automatically looked for witnesses before following.

"Erwin, what are you doing?" Levi whispered as they walked down the alley. He prepped one of his knives. The alley led to a wider alley that was big enough for a wagon. His idiot leader was busy staring at back at the building. There were two doors; a smaller one for people to walk through and two larger wooden doors that would open to the back of the shop for shipments.

"I wonder how difficult it would be to get inside?" Erwin asked the air. Levi tsked. He took his knife and quickly picked the lock.

"I thought you brought me to the surface to _not_ do illegal shit?" Levi said as he pushed the door open.

"Who told you that?" The tall blonde walked into the empty store as if they weren't committing a crime, leaving the small thug to stand watch. It reminded Levi of when he, Farlan, and Isabel broke into the Military Police store house looking gas. He kept watch then because he was the only one strong enough to hold off the cops for the other two to escape. Levi was starting to get antsy by the time Erwin stepped out of the empty store. Levi pulled the door closed, wiping the lock clean of fingerprints with his cloak. The two men quickly made their way back out of the alley to the main street.

"What were you doing anyway?" Levi asked when they were safely on base.

"Preparing for the expedition," Erwin relied. They walked to the dormitory together. Levi still had another flight of steps to get back to his hallway. Erwin still confused him. _What did breaking into an empty store have to do with the expedition?_ He turned to make his way upstairs but a large hand on his shoulder stopped him. Levi turned to look up at his leader.

"Thank you for having dinner with me," Erwin said softly. His eyes seemed to darken in the flickering candles that lit the foyer.

"It's fine," Levi replied. He turned away from Erwin and headed to his dorm room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sorry it took me so long Enjoy!

Kenny stared out the retched carriage window. He was slumped in the seat with his arms crossed over his chest. Rolling hills filled with crops ready to be harvested set the landscape. All this fresh air was bad for his lungs. This wasn't his world. The stink of the underground was ingrained in his bones now. This dog was too old to change back. Every so often he would spot a family of farmers working together to clear the land. Such domestic scenes reminded Kenny too much of his childhood. It pissed him off. The former king of the underground pulled out his flask and took a swig of the bitter whiskey before replacing it in the finely tailored black coat.

Beside him, Commander Jenna Gibson hummed annoying tune that made him grit his teeth. It was as if the bitch went out of her way to annoy him. If he hadn't sworn to himself that he wouldn't give the bitch the pleasure of dying by his hand he would cut out her vocal chords. Today, the bitch was dressed like a poor peasant woman. She wore a dark brown coarse cotton skirt and a cheaply made white blouse. The cloak she wore looked like it was created from used sack of wheat. Even her chestnut locks were messily braided down her back. At first glance, no one would know that she was the commander of the most powerful branch of the military. Kenny gave the bitch another glance before looking back out the window.

When he took Jenna's bet he knew he was going to be in a shit storm of something but he didn't know what. His personal hell was being treated like her pampered lap dog even down to new clothes. She even moved him into a room beside hers in her private mansion. The rest of the thugs that followed the king of the underground were placed in the servants' quarters. The first night Kenny checked the room for traps, when the bitch came back with a servant trailing behind her. The maid carried a bundle of clothes that was clearly too much for the little woman to carry. It turned out that those were things Jenna expected him to wear as her puppet. Something about looking the part of a proper military official. The first thing she pulled out was one of those blasted unicorn short coats

Kenny spit on the coat. By the way Jenna cackled he knew she was fucking with him; poking to see how far she could go. The assassin knew what she wanted. Jenna enjoyed a good show. Instead of being violent he took the bundle of clothes from the overworked maid and tossed them onto his bed knowing full well that he just earned the little maid a beating for his kindness. Kenny knew just how brutal Jenna could be. He figured out just how cruel when they were fucking around in the underground.

Back then, Kenny was collecting a gambling debt at a tavern. If the brat didn't need new shoes Kenny probably would have let the man slide for a few more days. When Son of a bitch didn't pay Kenny cut him up a bit; took the tip of his pinky as a reminder to pay him on time. Most folks underground knew better than to get involved in a dispute; especially when Kenny the ripper was involved, but not Jenna. She turned around on her bar stool to watch the whole thing as she sipped from her mug. If he'd been thinking with his big head he would ha realized Jenna's skin was a little too tan for someone living underground. That her body had the fat and muscles only a regular diet could provide. Maybe that was why he wanted her. Jenna was completely different from the others. It also helped that the grin on her face was wicked enough to get his attention. He bought her a drink with bloody money. Then he bought her another when she didn't flinch at the tip of the man's finger. By the end of the night that were in a dumpy boarding house fooling around like virgins.

"Where the hell are we going anyway?" he asked bored. They road past yet another small town. Based on the way Jenna was dressed he didn't think they would stay there. He guessed they were going to a farm somewhere.

"Why darling," Jenna said with a smile. "We are going to see the king." The commander of the military police reached over to pat his knee.

"Did you hear?" Hange whispered to Levi as they got water after another difficult obstacle run. Captain Erwin's squad trained for the upcoming expedition. Their leader placed his seasoned soldiers along the outside of the main column to act as long range scouts. It would be their job to protect the rest of the Corp by seeing the titans first and, if necessary, taking care of the beasts. Erwin pushed his squad hard so they would be prepared later. He knew by tomorrow morning the corpsmen would all either be too tired or too hungover for anything related training.

"Did I hear what?" Levi asked. He wiped his face with his personal towel. It was one of the luxuries he allowed himself.

"Captain Erwin made a merchant cry?" Usually he ignored Hange once the crazy started but after last night Levi decided to bite. He turned to look at his future squad leader.

"What happened?"

A devilish grin spread across Hange's face. "Apparently, the merchant who was supposed to supply our rations for the expedition tried to pawn off his old grain." The brunette soldier became more animated with each word. "Captain Erwin walked directly over to one of the bags and cut it open with his knife. It was like he knew it was no good from the beginning. Can you imagine the look on the merchant's face?"

"He probably shit himself," said Levi. _That bastard_ , he thought. Erwin knew because they broke into the store. The bastard in question waved for his squad to come together so he could go over his critique of their performance. Levi knew him well enough to know that that meant they were close to being done for the day. Even though Erwin would be in the center column with Commander Shardis he still ran the exercises with his squad. One of the things Levi had to respect was that Erwin didn't expect anything out of his soldiers that he wouldn't do himself. Shardis was also that kind of man.

"Good job everyone," Erwin said. He looked around the group. They waited for the rest of his speech. "Enjoy the rest of your day off." Erwin's squad looked at him surprised. "Dismissed." This time his unit broke up and started taking off their equipment. Levi waited for the tall blonde to make his way over to him.

"You used me," Levi said softly. Erwin's face was a smooth mask.

"How so?"

"To break into that store…"

"I'm sure that isn't the worse thing you're done." Erwin detached his equipment.

"That's not the point," Levi replied. Erwin's lips tugged into a smirk. His gaze turned to look at the shaggy newcomer heading their way.

"Are you telling him my plan?" Mike asked. The behemoth towered over them both.

"You didn't tell me anything ass," Levi spat. Mike snorted.

"Well," he told the duo. "Pack your bags; we leave in an hour."

Mike planned an exciting evening for the partygoers. He hired a large carriage to take them to one of the larger towns that was far enough away from that not to worry about their reputations. Most of the partygoers were from Erwin' squad. Mike also reserved a few rooms at a nice inn that was walking distance from a local lively tavern. Levi was pressed against the door with an oversized John smashed on his other side. The big lout liked to make waving movements pushing Levi until he had to force John away from him. Across from Levi, a smiling Erwin sat next to an animated Hange. The birthday boy was happy to call each one of these people his friend. They shared so many hard times together. These people were more like the family he left behind when he joined the Survey Corps.

No matter how he fought there was still a bitter tinge to his good mood. These were the same people he will use as a buffer between their comrades and the titans. Every person in that carriage stared death in the face and won. Though luck also played a large part in their successes. Erwin knew that this would likely be the last time they were all together like this. Sometimes Erwin wished he could turn his mind off. He should be joking with his friends who choose to spend their free time with him for his birthday, not calculating who was most likely to survive a week outside the walls. He had to force his mind back to the living bodies around him. But this close to the expedition it was hard to see them other than places on a map. The young captain shook his head trying to push maps away if only for a night.

When they reached the inn Mike assigned everyone a roommate with the exception of the birthday boy who was allowed a room all to himself. Mike chose Levi as his roomie for the party night for whatever reason. Levi figured it could be worse. He could've been paired up with Hange. The rooms weren't horrible either. The mice at least had the decency to hide when humans came into the room and the beds looked about as nice as those in the dormitory.

"Does it meet your lofty expectations?" Mike asked. The oversized man flopped onto his twin bed.

"I've stayed in worse," Levi replied. He set his pack on his bed. The former criminal took the bed furthest from the door. _Nothing personal._ He would check the window for weaknesses after he looked around the room a bit more. "So what are we doing here anyway?" Mike sat up. Levi could see him grinning beneath his mustache.

"Completely forgetting about the upcoming expedition."

Levi raised an eyebrow. He was about say something when there was a knock on their door.

"Come in," yelled Mike.

"When you get killed know it's your own fault," Levi spat at the sprawled out man. He crossed his arms fingering his knife. The door swung open and in walked the party herd. John held three bottles of liquor that would only be considered top shelf in the underground. Nanaba brought cups. Levi recognized the scout as one of the recruits that joined around the same time as Levi and his friends. Nanaba's eyes lit up every time Mike spoke and easily found a seat on Mike's bed. Clare and Hange sat at the two person table just to the right of the beds. Levi tsked when Hange's filthy boots thunked on top of the table. John took a seat on Levi's bed waving the bottles like a champion. Erwin was the last to join the party.

"Erwin!" They cheered as he entered. The birthday boy shied away from the kind words waving them away. His blue eyes quickly took in the room before he took the other seat on Levi's bed beside John. There was no way Levi was going to try to squeeze between the two giants so he propped up against the door. John and Nanaba made quick work of passing out cups of liquor. Levi sniffed his cup. The strong smell burned his nostrils.

"What's wrong roomie? Too strong for you?" John teased him.

"I don't make a habit of drinking piss," Levi replied. Hange burst into laughter nearly falling in the chair.

"To Erwin," Mike raised his cup. "You made it another year!"

"To Erwin!" The other raised their glasses. Levi tossed back the cheap liquor sending a hot burn down his throat. He turned to see John gagging on the shot.

"You drink like a bitch," Levi poked at his dorm mate. The bigger man waved him off still trying to regain his senses.

"The innkeeper makes the best steaks I've ever had," said Mike. "I say we eat then head out to the tavern." After a few more shots the partygoers headed down to the main floor for a hearty meal. To Levi it seemed big ass blondes had a way with waitresses as this one fell all over herself the moment Mike sat down. Levi crossed his arms as he sat between Hange and Erwin The merrymakers ate their fill and drank more. Gone was the small bit of decorum they usually had in the mess hall. The soldiers cut loose telling bawdy jokes and making bad toasts.

"Are you having fun?" Erwin leaned down to whisper in Levi's ear.

"It's your party," he replied.

"True," the birthday boy replied. He sat up and rejoined the party. After another round of beer the party goers headed toward the tavern. A drunk John threw his arm around Levi's shoulders.

"You know roomie," John slurred. "I'll…I'll show you who drinks like a bitch…"

"You fucking reek," Levi shrugged off the drunk man's arm.

"But I'm not a bitch!" said John. He beat his fist against his chest.

"Asshole," Levi rolled his eyes.

Levi set down his coins for yet another drink. _No wonder the Survey Corp is always broke_ , he thought. _They spend all their money on liquor and food._ He wouldn't be surprised if a few hookers showed up.

Mike made another toast to the birthday boy. Nanaba was by his side like Mike's personal cheerleader. A lively band played a cheerful tone that soon had the merry makers on their feet. Clare and Hange were the first to hit the dance floor. Unable to contain their merrymaking they pulled a couple of townspeople to join their dance. Even Levi had to shake his head. There was something about Hange that wouldn't be denied. A drunk John soon joined the dancers. The big lout was surprisingly light on his feet as he swung one of the barmaids around. Nanaba and Levi were next to be pulled in the fray.

"Shit…" Levi sighed as he reluctantly joined the dancing circle. He'd only danced a handful of times and felt a little awkward. Thankfully Clare guided him through the movements. Mike and Erwin watched Levi gyrate on the tavern floor with the others.

"So what are your plans for him?" Mike nodded in Levi's direction, who at the moment was the center of a Hange and Clare sandwich. Erwin looked at Mike. The two old friends understood what Mike was asking.

"I don't know yet," said Erwin. He watched the small man try to keep up with his squad mates. Mike gave Erwin a skeptical look. "Let me rephrase; I don't know if he would be willing to participate in what I have planned." Mike sniffled accepting the answer. Soon the rowdy bunch headed back to the bar. This time Levi hung back. He refused to get wasted in a town he knew nothing about.

"Ne, Levi," Clare called to him. The young woman swayed from side to side nearly spilling her beer. He took the mug from her and placed his hand on her shoulders. Clare gave him a goofy grin and placed her hand on his. "I was thinking…"

"About?" Levi asked. Drunks could be entertaining. The only time Kenny was funny was after he had a few shots of whiskey.

"Don't be sad about being Humanity's strongest." _That shit again_ , he thought.

"You're drunk," he sighed.

"I am!" Clare exclaimed. If not for Levi's hand on her shoulder she would fallen on the floor. "Think about it. All those people you killed in the underground…maybe you coming with us will balance it out…. or something…" Levi shook his head. He couldn't help but chuckle a little still holding her up.

They danced and drank the night away. Hange even managed to pull Erwin on the floor for a quick dance. Mike knew it was time to go when John started unbuttoning his shirt to fight another patron. While it was true they were far from base getting arrested while on leave was not part of the plan. The close to sober soldiers walked the rest of their group back to the inn.

"I…I toll you I wasn't no bitch…." John said triumphantly when Levi dropped him on the bed.

"Yea, yea," Levi said. He pulled the blanket over the fully clothed drunk. "Try not to shit on yourself in your sleep." Across the room the other bed sat empty. Levi blew out the lantern before walking out in the hallway. Erwin and Mike were in charge of putting Clare and Hange to bed. Levi was a bit surprised to see the two behemoths talking softly in the hallway.

"Four eyes and the other one went to bed without a fight?" he asked. The blondes turned around like children caught in the act.

"It wasn't as hard you might think," Erwin said. He gave Levi a smile Levi was sure he used in Sina.

"Hey Levi," Mike asked. He turned to face him wearing a shit-eating grin. "I have to ask you a favor."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for your continued support. I hope you enjoy the story

Chapter three

After more acres of farmland, they finally pulled into something that looked like it was used for something other than grain. A carpet of green grass was cut low and an array of flowers were planted instead of food offering the passengers a pleasing view as they road on the cobble road. The carriage finally stopped in front of a grand manor house with many windows and tall white washed pillars. Kenny sighed _. Of course, another rich fuck_ , he thought. The carriage pulled in front of the manor house with a jerk. A man dressed in humble breeches and a plain white shirt opened the carriage door. He was clean shaven with his hair slicked back behind his ears. The man gave a sweeping bow at the waist as he opened the carriage door with a flourish. He remained that way as Jenna pulled her hood up and stepped out of the carriage. Kenny gave the man a pat on the head for his troubles. The obedient servant jumped but kept his head down.

 _You could tell a lot about rich people by their servants._ A skinny, poorly kept servant meant that no matter how much frilly lace a noble wore they weren't nearly as rich as they claimed. The king of the underground got fooled more than once when he used to break into houses. The so-called noble had cheap shit that wasn't worth selling. Kenny did like that they were the easiest to bribe when he needed information though. _Hunger always overrode loyalty._ This servant was too finely dressed and plump for Kenny's liking. _Unlucky bastard was probably born and bred on this estate. Fed by his master's hand like some trained animal._ Kenny's deep gray gaze fell on his current master. The cocky commander was hidden beneath her cloak still playing the role of demure young maiden.

"Jenna, it's so good to see you again," a wheat blonde haired man with an easy face greeted them. He had a healthy glow on his skin that only came from leisurely hours in the sun; but not so much that it burned your skin into leather. This man was also humbly dressed but Kenny could tell his clothes were made of finer cloth. He took both Jenna's hands in his while she dipped into a low curtsy.

"My pleasure your highness," she said sweetly. The man's sky blue eyes smiled at her once more before turning his happy gaze to the brooding form behind her.

"I don't believe we've met," said the blond man. There was a gentle quality to his voice that struck Kenny the wrong way. Behind him was a skiddish brunette man who also looked of noble blood. Kenney tipped his hat. He didn't do it out of manners or respect or any of that bullshit. More like something he was brought up to do; a habit really. Maybe he just felt a bit nostalgic passing all those happy family scenes.

"Kenny,"

"This is Kenneth Ackerman," Jenna said quickly. She placed a hand on his forearm. "He's one of our newest recruits." The sparkle in her eyes didn't go unnoticed. The bitch wouldn't miss an opportunity to show off her prize.

"A pleasure to meet you Kenneth," said the blond man. _Yea, this was a noble_ , Kenny thought. There was no bend in this man's spine.

"Kenny," the former king of the underground repeated. The only people allowed to call him Kenneth were long dead. The man only nodded and turned to his servant.

"Jeremy," the blond man turned to his servant. "Please take Kenny and the coachman for refreshments." Jenna gave Kenny's arm a gentle squeeze as if to reassure him. He shook off her arm.

"This way please," said the man servant. Jenna and the nobles waited for the other men to walk away before speaking

"You've gone too far this time Jenna," said a brown haired man. "How could you bring one of them here?"

"Calm down Rod," said the blond haired man. "That is a century's old grudge. He probably doesn't even remember such a thing."

"Uri, we hunted down his family…" Rod Reiss pleaded with his older brother.

"WE, didn't do anything," said the blonde. His younger brother turned away exasperated. Uri released a sigh before turning back to their guest. It was true Jenna Gibson was a bit more…eccentric than the previous commander but there was no question to her loyalty. She earned the right to be a bit eccentric…even if that meant keeping exotic pets. Uri looked down curtsying woman before him. Perhaps he shouldn't judge one's choice in pet. "I assume he's strong?"

"Very strong your highness." Jenna kept her gaze to the ground. There was no one in Sina more powerful than the men who stood before her.

"You'll have to share this story with me," said Uri. Ever the gentleman, Uri Reiss offered his arm to Jenna. "Come, I'm sure you're famished. "

"I haven't seen you before," Jeremy asked as they walked to the kitchen building "How did you meet Commander Gibson?"

"We used to fuck," Kenny replied. The servant turned around and remained quiet for the rest of the walk.

"It must have been a good lay," said the driver. Kenny turned to fully look at the man. Most of Jenna's servants steered clear of Kenny and his men. He didn't blame them. If one of Kenny's men pissed him off he'd just kill them. It was a lot deeper than that when it came to Jenna. She made sure that anyone who crossed her lived through the hell she put them through. She kept her servant half-starved not because she couldn't afford to feed them but to maintain obedience. Overall it worked. None of her servants had any fight left to betray her or so he thought as he smirked at the carriage driver. _At least this one had a little fight left in him._

The old man had graying hair and a spine bent by time _. It would only take a few sips of cheap liquor to bribe him._ In all the times he rode in Jenna's carriage they never shared a word. This guy didn't seem so bad. He at least didn't smell like military police.

"She was," said Kenny

"The crazy ones usually are," the coachman chuckled. Jeremy gave the men a disapproving look.

"Please wait here, it will be just a moment gentleman," said Jeremy as he walked into the kitchen building leaving the other two to sit on the steps. Kenny shrugged and uncorked the glass bottle to offer it to the driver.

"Where the hell are we anyway?"

The old man snatched the flask like Kenny was going to take it from him. He took a long drink from the bottle before speaking. "She really doesn't tell you anything huh?" The old man snorted. "We figured as much." He didn't have to tell Kenny that he was talking about the rest of Jenna's staff. The man took another pull from the flask. Grimmy, rough fingers pointed the bottle in the direction of the nobles. "You don't recognize our beloved King?"

"King?"

Jenna already drug him to the palace when she had to visit lazy bloated bastard. The old man took another swig from Kenny's flask.

"Yes, his royal highness, King Uri Reiss and his brother, Prince Rod Reiss."

 _Reiss…_

 _Reiss…_

The old assassin recognized the name. It was something lost with all the other memories he tried to drink away. It would come back to him soon enough. He brought up his hand to take back the flask. It would be wrong to just take it from the old man.

"Hey, anything left in there?"

"I'm kicking you out of our room." The big dopey dog leaned down so his hair fell into his eyes as he spoke to the shorter man. Levi tsked. He refused to step back so he had to crane he neck up to look Mike in the eye.

"For what reason?" Levi barked. Another smile made its home beneath the thick mustache followed by a boyish mischief.

"Nanaba," he said with a wink. The mammoth man spoke the soldier's name as if that was the answer to any fucking question Levi could think of. Levi looked away past Mike to the other tall ass blonde who appeared complete engrossed in the wallpaper. _Those dusty flowers aren't that interesting_ , Levi thought. He looked back up at Mike. If the man had a tail it would be wagging with excitement

"Fine, fuck it. I'll figure something out." The dark haired man turned away in case the big ass dog decided to lick him.

"Thanks Levi." Mike ruffled his fingers through Levi's hair before walking off. The smaller man huffed and fixed his hair with a scowl on his face.

"I believe John has a room to himself?" Erwin said smoothly. He finally turned away from the intriguing wallpaper to lean against it with his shoulder. The birthday boy couldn't help but smirk when Levi's fingers paused in mid-air. _Nothing around Erwin Smith happened innocently_ , Levi thought. He knew at least that much. After one last adjustment to his onyx locks he turned to look up at the other blonde cautious. Suddenly, the inn room door opened and Levi's pack was unceremoniously placed on the ground.

"Or, you could stay with me?"

"You little shit. You planned this didn't you?" Erwin shrugged. They both knew Levi wasn't going to crash with a drunk John. It was already bad enough he had to share a room with the asshole in the dormitory. There was no way he wanted to stay with him on their night off. "Where's your room?" He slung his pack over his shoulder.

"Sorry for putting you out like this," Erwin said when they arrived at his room. The birthday boy walked to the window that overlooked the city street. Levi shut and locked the door behind him. _This room is already a step up from theirs_ , he thought.

"You didn't kick me out," Levi said. "I'm here, now what?" Erwin smiled. In his hands he held yet another bottle of wine. _These fuckers drink like fish_.

"Well," Erwin presented the two empty cups in his other hand, "I was hoping we could finish what we started at dinner the other night." Erwin opened the bottle and poured for them giving Levi a chance to look around the room. It was about par with the room he was supposed to share with Mike with one major difference; there was only one bed.

"Do you always become drunkards?" Levi asked accepting a glass of wine.

"Only at happy times," Erwin smiled. "Are you having a good time?" Levi shrugged.

"You keep asking me that." He turned to face the taller man. "Why do you care how I feel about your party? For that matter, why do you care about my progress?" Levi continued staring a hole into the taller man. "Especially if all I am here for is to do your dirty work."

Erwin laughed. It was a rich sound that started at the bottom of his belly and vibrated throughout his frame. Thick like the beers they drank at the tavern leaving Levi just as warm. The former thief couldn't remember hearing his leader laugh like this. For a moment it made him sad, realizing that life on the surface was also cruel enough to keep Erwin from laughing. _Fucking liquor._ He shook his head to move away from the sappy thoughts.

"That's one of the things that I like about you," said Erwin. Laughter soaked into his voice. He placed a large hand on Levi's shoulder.

"What?"

"Your honesty," said Erwin. "There's no ulterior motive or double meaning."

"Who has time for that shit?" said Levi. The hand on his shoulder gave a gentle squeeze.

"You would be surprised," said Erwin. And just like that the laughter was gone. Both men took a drink from their glasses.

"I thought Mike was dating some girl?" Levi decided to change the subject. Erwin shook his head.

"They separated a few months ago. Something about her family not wanting her connected to a suicidal soldier." Levi's eyes widened at the words. Other than the random trips out off base with his squad he barely connected to people who weren't military. It was easy to forget the mistrust people had for the Survey Corp.

"So does Mike often take soldiers to his room?" Levi asked. Erwin's laughter wasn't as hearty as before but Levi would take it.

"He used to be a lot worse." The squeeze on Levi's shoulder became a massage. Thick, strong finger kneaded the muscles of his shoulders working their way up to the base of his neck." Mike broke many a trainees' heart."

"What about you?" The words were clumsy. Levi would blame the alcohol if pressed. "Were you a heartbreaker?" The hand on his shoulder relaxed and gently rubbed his back.

"I was more worried about passing exams than sneaking into the bushes with a classmate." Levi did something completely unexpected; he snorted. Erwin gave his stray a quizzical look. The only response he got back was an empty wineglass waiting to be filled. He refuses to acknowledge the loss of warmth when Erwin removed his hand.

"What was that for?" Erwin asked as he poured.

"I guess you're the same guy you've always been," Levi said. "Even now, someone has to set up your one-night stands." Levi walked over to the window _._ All that shit yesterday over dinner only made this rooming situation more suspicious. _I'm not an idiot_ , he thought. _Of course Erwin would have his mutt send over his new toy to play._

"You think Mike sent you over here as a birthday present?" Below them, the stragglers from the tavern stumbled home. "You were my present last year," Erwin said looking out the window. Gray eyes widened looking up but Erwin continued watching the merrymakers. "I initially intended to go alone. Mike, John, and Clare wouldn't let me." He chuckled, "Shardis didn't want us to go. We had permission of course but he didn't like it."

Levi looked up at the tall blonde. There were so many questions. Like, why did Erwin come in the first place? Instead the former criminal changed the subject once again. He took another drink of wine. _Wine got you drunk different_ _than beer._ Beer always made him feel bloated. A few drinks of wine left him feeling warm and a bit fuzzy.

"I didn't get you anything for your birthday," Levi said. Erwin nodded. For him, having his friends here was enough. "Come here."

"What?" asked Erwin. Levi took hold of Erwin's shirt pulling him down to eye level. "Le—"

Soft lips pressed firmly against his. A teasing tongue asked entrance to Erwin's mouth. He happily parted them and greeted the visitor with a firm touch of his tongue. He brought his free hand to the small of Levi's back pulling him close.

Erwin set his glass on the windowsill so he could wrap his other arm around Levi's waist. It was so easy to wrap his arms around the slender solid form. Erwin let Levi set the course just like the last time they kissed so many months ago. The rough way he went after Erwin's lips showed his inexperience like he couldn't figure out how to get what he wanted. Even the slender fingers that knew how to cute with a surgeon's precision fidgeted at Erwin's side unsure.

Being kissed by Erwin was nothing like kissing Farlan. Hookers didn't kiss so Farlan was just as naïve as Levi. The kisses they shared were always messy, rushed pecks. The few times they tried for more it always turned into saliva filled messes that made Levi go wash his face. As they grew older the fascination with kissing each other passed and they focused on their gang.

Kissing Erwin….Kissing Erwin… was beyond anything Levi could comprehend. Just like the man; Erwin's lips promised the impossible and had a silly way of making Levi believe it. After all, he managed to take a street rat like Levi am turn him into the soldier Levi never realized he was supposed to be. Erwin calmed Levi's rough lips to gentle motions that left Levi feeling warmer than the wine in his belly. And fuck those hands that made wide passes along his back and sides. When Erwin pulled him tighter it only frustrated him more so he threw off Erwin's arms. The former thief cursed under his breath as he finished the wine left in his glass. His pale ears were tinted a light shade of pink.

"Thank you," said Erwin grinning from the best present he received that day. It was time for the captain to take the lead. He slipped the glass out of slender fingers to place it beside his on the windowsill. The action was enough to gain Levi's attention. This time Erwin guided his stray through a slow sweet dance. When those smaller hands fidgeted he took them and placed them on chest. Levi was an easy dance partner when he wanted to follow, mimicking Erwin's movements much to their mutual pleasure.

He looked down at his hands surprised when they broke apart and he was still clutching Erwin's shirt. Levi's gaze moved from his shirt up to the plump lips above him. They shined in the moonlight, rouged red from his kisses. Strong hands moved from his waist to roam his back and shoulders before falling his ass. The hands cupped his ass parting his cheeks in his pants. His body tingled with a warmth he never felt before. His natural instinct was the fight. When he was a brat perverts would feel him up. The bath house was the worst because they men would ogle him openly. None of that mattered here. Erwin wasn't a bad man but he wasn't those other perverts. Still… _this was too much._ Levi pushed the huge blonde away. Erwin released him with question.

"Just stop for a fucking second!" Levi spat. _I need to think._ Thanks to Kenny and Levi's ability to protect himself he wasn't forced into whoring. Farlan was the only person he ever let get this close to him and that ended in failure. _Fucking blondes_ , he thought.

"What's wrong?" Erwin placed a gentle hand along his undercut. Fucking asshole lightly rubbed up his hairline making him shiver. _Shit_. Those lips overrode his brain. Levi tugged the birthday boy back down for another kiss. This time those fucking hands lifted him off his tiptoes. He cursed between their lips as he clutched the taller man's shirt for balance. Levi didn't realize they were moving until back of his boots hit the bed, jarring him enough for him to think with his big head.

"Stop! Shit!" Levi cursed pushing away. He fell back onto the bed in direct line of sight of the bulge before his eyes. The thickness of it replaced Levi's horniness with more anxiety. Erwin removed the monster from Levi's vision when he sat down on the bed beside him.

"Perhaps we are moving a little fast…" he said in that rich voice. Those damn fingers stroked the base of his neck. Erwin's warm breath tickled his neck while plump lips lined his ear. "We'll do whatever you want." _Fuck Erwin._ Levi found himself melting into that voice again. He eyes closed while lips and fingers clouded his thoughts. If he didn't think of something soon this bothersome petting was going to make him cum in his pants.

"Hey…" Levi said weakly. "Hey!" The petting finally halted. "I'm not getting my clothes dirty. Change into your night shirt." At least it would get them away long enough for him to clear his thoughts. Everything about this was too much. Back underground, he knew what the boys did when they didn't get enough money after a score. It was easy to sell your ass for a little food money. Levi even saw it every now and again; not that he looked for it. He saw the blood when a mark would ram his cock in one of the guys' asses. The worst would be watching the guy limp around for weeks after. It was like the guy had to wear his shame while his body healed. _No, I can't end up like that; not so close to an expedition._ Plump lips planted a kiss onto his forehead before Erwin rose to his feet. Levi regretted the loss of warmth for a moment before rising to his feet to change.

Erwin turned around as he undressed. When he looked over his shoulder he was surprised to see Levi staring directly at him. A smirk came to his lips. "And here I was trying to offer a bit of modesty"

"I don't turn my back to anyone," Levi replied as he tossed on his night shirt. His clothes were neatly folded on top of his pack.

"Fair enough," replied Erwin. The men walked back over to the bed. Erwin pulled back the sheets before climbing inside. He left more than enough space for his petite partner. Levi looked around the room then back at the bed. _He's taking inventory of the room_ , Erwin thought. A knife slipped from the sleeve of Levi's night shirt. When the little thief sat on the bed he slipped the knife beneath the pillow. Erwin wouldn't have expected anything less. The fact that he actually showed Erwin the weapon was progress.

What did surprise Erwin was how easy it was to settle in bed with Levi. The usually prickly man curled up against Erwin as if they always slept together. Raven hair spilled over Erwin's forearm like a pillow, his forehead in Erwin's chest. The soon to be major decided not to question it and wrapped his arm around Levi's waist. He could feel small hands hold on to his night shirt but didn't make it to Erwin's waist and that was okay. By the way Levi refused to meet Erwin's gaze there would probably be no more fooling around that night. It was alright. They covered a lot of ground already.

"Underground, to keep from freezing your dick off you cuddle up with someone you trust," Levi said as if Erwin asked for an explanation.

"You trust me?" Erwin asked. He leaned down to brush his lips over the raven hair.

"I trust you to not kill me in my sleep tonight." The words would be more imposing if Levi wasn't curled up in Erwin's chest.

"Only tonight?"

Levi glared up at him.

"Tonight is enough," Erwin admitted defeat. He stayed still a few moments before stroking the smaller man's back. There was joy in small victories.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for your continued support. I hope you enjoy the story

 _When Levi dreamed he dreamt of his friends. This night was no different. Tonight's dream started on the carriage ride to the Survey Corp base. Their meager possessions were piled on top of the non-descript carriage and they were ushered inside. Levi remembered the light burning his eyes until they reached the gate out of Sina. He remembered looking at his hands for the first time in direct sunlight and was disgusted at the rings of filth baked into his fingers. They better have clean water, he thought. That was where dream and reality split._

 _In his dream, it was just the three of them left in the carriage, no meddling rookie fidgeting beside him like the underground rats were going to bite. Or that he trusted the situation enough to lightly doze as they made the half day journey. Isabel was curled up against him with her head in his lap also dozing. On the seat across from them Farlan was wide awake. Levi remembered his serious face. It was the one that left creases in his forehead when he tried to figure something out._

 _"I don't trust him," the Farlan in his dream said._

 _"You don't have to trust him," Levi said. He passed the time carding his fingers through Isabel's bangs. Something he never took a chance to do in life. Affection was unnecessary and made a person weak. "I'm going to kill him remember?" He and Farlan had had this conversation except not in the carriage. They skipped out of a boring training session to explore the Survey Corp base. Somehow they ended up in one of the storehouses. Farlan cornered him behind a wall of crates. Levi was the one who stopped their kissing trials. Whenever they were alone Farlan would touch him in a way that made Levi think his old friend wouldn't say no to trying again._

 _"It's more than that," Farlan rebutted. "I think he suspects something." Levi raised an eyebrow. Farlan released a sigh. "I don't have to tell you that he's been watching you." Levi looked out the window. From the moment they took the handcuffs off their wrists Erwin and Mike stayed in spitting distance. The real Farlan wasn't talking about that. The real Farlan talked about how Erwin always managed to be in their vicinity when they were training. There were even a couple times that Levi caught sight of the man during meals. Yea, Levi saw it, but he just thought the big oaf was checking on his investment._

 _"If he's close then it will be easier to off him," Levi told both the dream and real Farlan._

 _"I'm just saying be careful," said Farlan. The real world Farlan had been brave back then. Levi remembered him bringing his hand up to brush his thumb along Levi's jaw. The former bandit also remembered what Farlan looked like when he was uncertain. His usually smiling face turned down with a slight frown. Levi remembered the slight creases in Farlan's cheeks. They were like chinks in his armor. In their time together Levi only saw it when they were alone. Farlan's eyes were a pale blue nothing like the deep passionate blue that filled Erwin's._

 _Suddenly Isabel snorted from Levi's lap. Levi and Farlan looked down at the spunky redhead. She started rubbing her eyes._

 _"Of course Farlan doesn't trust that guy," she said sitting up. "Big brother has the worst taste in men."_

 _"Oi!" said Levi._

 _"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Farlan. Isabel stretched in her seat._

 _"Nothing," she said. "This guy just fits big brother's type is all."_

 _"Type? I don't have a type," Levi said as he sat up in his seat to face off with Isabel._

 _"Really?" Isabel nodded in Farlan's direction. "Tall, blonde, can sell piss water to the king." The carriage rolled to a stop. Seconds later the carriage door opened washing it in sunlight. Levi brought his hand up to his face protecting his already sore eyes. When he brought it down the world was still blindingly bright. The only reprieve was the broad shoulders of Erwin fucking Smith. His cloak billowed around his shoulders swayed by some invisible breeze. A type huh, Levi thought. He turned to glare at his friends but they were gone. When he turned back around; Erwin was still there extending his hand._

 _"It's time to go Levi," said Erwin._

Kenny woke up on top of Jenna's carriage. All that time underground made him appreciate the openness of the surface so he refused the unfamiliar room offered to him. _It's also this fucking place_ , he thought. Even the air smelled the same as when he was a brat. The former king of the underground reached for his re-filled flask. That obedient servant was kind enough to give Kenny some more liquor along with a warm meal. He scratched his chest before opening the flask and taking a drink. Good liquor burned different than the cheap swill he was used to drinking in the underground. Jenna had him damn near spoiled with the stuff she kept in her mansion. Though he still had one of his men take the first drink from a new bottle before he smuggled it.

Kenny watched the last stars slowly disappear in the violet-blue sky. Used to be a time when he and his siblings would bitch about having to be up this early. Their parents made them get done with morning chores before sending them off to the little country school. _Shit_ , Kenny thought _. I don't want to think about this._

"I don't see why we always have to check the farms," Rod Reiss complained. "Why not let the overseer take care of it?"

Kenny rolled on his belly to see the royals step out into the new day. Behind them, Jenna stepped out in a lady's riding dress. The skirt of her dress fell to her knees to meet soft brown leather boots. Her thick chestnut hair was neatly braided in a halo that circled her head. She was putting on her riding glove when her gaze found Kenny's. He cursed. Bitch always seemed to find him. The commander of the Military Police gave him a sweet smile before following the other two down the steps.

"Stop complaining little brother," said Uri. "We have a responsibility to our people to make morning rounds."

"Noble as always, my lord," Jenna said. She gave another curtsy. In their short time together Kenny never saw her well-behaved for so long. Even with the bloated fat man in Sina her mask would slip to reveal the viper within. It made the old assassin wonder just what these men had on her? He didn't have long to think because Jeremy, the helpful servant from yesterday, walked four horses over to the trio.

"Too noble if you ask me," complained Rod. "It's not like they know who we are."

"True," said Uri. "They may not know the truth about our family but we still own the deed to their farms." They mounted their horses ready to set out on their rounds. Jeremy also mounted his horse. Kenny saw that Jeremy's horse carried what appeared to be a basket of some sort. No doubt full of food and drinks and whatever else the rich fucks needed for a happy day out. The former king of the underground rolled onto his back. _Let_ _them have their day_. He wanted to go back to sleep anyway. Kenny took another drink from his flask and closed his eyes

 _Kenny's dream led him home. Back then he and his siblings would run through fields of crops during the harvest. Back to the smell of his mother's cooking, his father's switch and two annoying younger siblings who tagged around him like Kenny was going to do tricks. They would spend long days bringing in the crops with the other farmers. At the end of harvest, his mother would prepare a large meal for their family. His grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins from Maria knew where would come and they would enjoy a meal together. That was before the shit went down._

 _He was about eight then; old enough to use the plow and tend the animals by himself. His momma called him her little man. Kenny remembered that year the family wasn't gathering for harvest. The last of the Ackermans spread word that the king was on the hunt again. That meant anyone not complying with the king's rules needed to seek cover._

 _Child Kenny heard the adults talk about the king but didn't think anything of it. He didn't know why the king was always after his family. The little Ackerman didn't realize what his parents gave up for their peaceful life. Whenever he asked his parents about the king they would frown and change the subject. Much to his mother's dismay, that was also the year Kenny took an interest in his father's knife collection. His mother gave him a sound beating then argued with his father._

" _I thought you were going to get rid of them," he remembered his mother yelling._

" _I'm going to protect my family," spat his father. "And the boy is old enough to learn."_

" _You are going to get us killed!" his mother yelled._

" _Well, maybe I'm tired of hiding," said his father before walking off. Kenny remembered hearing his mother cry for the first time. A few days later his father gave Kenny his first knife. It was a plain blade with a wooden handle. The moment it was in his palm it felt right. It was something Kenny couldn't explain. He kept that knife with him everywhere. During breaks as they brought down crops his father would teach him how to fight. It really made Kenny feel like a man._

 _His Ma made a small harvest meal. That year the only person brave enough to come to their family farm was his grandfather. The old man always brought them sweets from the city. Kenny was too old for that. He had a knife! So he gave his sweets to his little sister and brother. Kenny was even allowed to stay up with the adults when his siblings were put to bed. The three room house was small and cozy. The walls were so thin that if the three kids were quiet they could hear the adults talking. Sitting in the main room was a lot better, he thought. Kenny made sure to sit as still as possible in case the adults decided to change their minds._

 _Ma opened a bottle of wine for the adults while Pa dealt cards. Usually their family would be rowdy by then telling jokes and cutting up. Pa and Grandpa took sips of their wine while Ma finished her sewing. For his first night as an adult Kenny was disappointed._

" _Hey boy, show Grandpa your knife," his Pa said once they made it through the first bottle of wine. Kenny hopped to his feet and pulled the blade out of his pocket with pride. His Ma dropped her sewing. Pa ignored her so Kenny did too. "Show your Grandpa what we practiced."_

 _Kenny did the moves he practiced in the fields with his father. With every swipe he swelled with pride._

" _Kenny go to bed," his Ma said calmly. The eight-year-old knew that voice. That was the same voice she used before she told him to get a switch off the tree._

Somehow in the middle of the night Levi turned away from the large man heater. That didn't keep Erwin from keeping a firm arm around his waist swallowing him in warmth. When Levi woke he gripped his knife under the pillow as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with his other hand. Behind him, a wall of man curled around him. He felt Erwin's warm breath against his scalp. A nosy big ass foot slipped between his ankles. He lightly kicked away the foot away.

"Hey," Levi whispered. He patted the arm at his waist. It only pulled him even closer to the blonde followed by lips brushing the side of his face. "Oi," Levi repeated. "I'm getting up." He sat up on his elbow with the intention of leaving when the arm tightened around his waist once more. "Hey Erwin, let me go."

"Why?" The deep voice was raspy from sleep. "It's barely morning." Levi looked out the windows. It was true that the sun barely lightened the sky. _I can't let anyone find me here_ , he thought.

"I want to get up," Levi repeated. A hint of fine stubble scratched his neck. "Let me go before I break your arm." The thick arm rose off his waist allowing the former thief to put his feet on the floor. He changed back into his clothes quickly. The rest of the partiers were sure to be asleep. If he hurried no one would know he spent the night with Erwin.

"Levi," Erwin called from the bed. Levi looked up to see the man still stretched out, elbow propping his head in his hand. "Thank you for last night."

"Yea, best night of your life," he muttered before leaving the room.

He walked down the hallway to John's room. The big oaf was exactly as he left him: snoring beneath the blankets fully clothed. Levi stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He debated about going back to sleep. It was still early in the morning after all. His dorm mate started to stir from his side of the room.

"Mornin'," John mumbled. The hung over soldier turned on his side to face Levi. Levi grunted. "So, did something...," John waved his hand back and forth between them. "Did something happen between us?" The former thug brought his hand behind his head using it as a pillow.

"Go back to sleep, you drunk," Levi said. "That shit will only happen in your dreams."

Thank so much for reading. If you have any ideas, head canons, or just want to chat please don't hesitate to hit me up. blog/umikouno


	5. Chapter 5

_Kenny's parents sent the children off to stay with Grandpa the morning after harvest meal. The oldest Ackerman child remembered his mother crying when she kissed their faces. Pa told Kenny to look after his siblings and remember what he taught him. Grandpa told them that they did such a good job on the family farm that he needed them to finish up his garden. Kenny knew that it didn't sound right but what could he do?_

 _Grandpa's farm was nothing like acres of land their parents tended. The old man only had enough land to feed a small family if that, but still, Kenny played along when Grandpa had them redo work day after day. It was worth it because at night the old man taught them how to fight. Something about having a blade in his hand felt right to the young Ackerman. He'd redo the whole garden every day for the rest of his life if it meant he got to use a knife._

 _The fact that Grandpa only showed them late at night by moonlight was just what went with it. Once Kutchel complained about sparring in the dark. She was also the cautious one. Playing with knife in the dark was dangerous, they had the cuts on their hands to prove it but Kenny didn't care. He felt powerful like this._

" _You gotta learn no matter what's going on," Grandpa told them. "If you gotta fight you don't get to choose a perfect time. If they come for you, you have to be ready."_

 _If the kids brought their knives out at all during the day they got a good spanking. Poor Kyle's bottom ended up red on more than one occasion. And the old man liked to play dirty. He would sneak up on the kids quieter than a field cat and take their weapon, then give them a spanking for their trouble. Kenny picked up on the tricks first. The little boy tuned his ears to listen for telltale sounds: the crunch of dried grass, the absence of birds. It wasn't long before he picked up other tricks: Grandpa's scent in the wind or the ebb and flow of the old man's breathing at a distance._

 _The oldest Ackerman felt confident in his abilities. He mimicked Grandpa's steps to sneak up on his siblings. At night his put his ears to use searching for Grandpa when they played hide and seek. The day he actually caught the old man he finally felt like a man. It wasn't long after this that, while they were packing food away for winter, Kenny had an idea. It was the end of harvest._

" _I'm going to go see Ma and Pa," he told his siblings._

 _"Grandpa said we gotta stay here," said Kyle. His brother was so shy and naïve back then. The little boy thought that Grandpa actually needed their help. Kenny wouldn't take that away from his little brother._

 _"I'm just going to there and come back," he said. He wasn't nearly as naïve and wanted to find out just how long their parents meant to keep them away. It was already first frost._

 _"I'm going too," said Kutchel. She put the jar of preserves on the shelf before looking at her brothers._

 _"You're gonna stay here," Kenny barked._

 _"You don't tell me what to do," Kutchel snapped back. Kenny would be damned if he let his little sister go traipsing through the woods in the middle of the night._

" _I told you to stay over at Grandpa's?" young Kenny huffed at his little sister. Despite his best efforts, Kenny couldn't stop Kutchel from tagging along. She even wore their little brother's pants and shirt for this little excursion._

" _You're not the only one who misses them," Kutchel's dark eyes challenged his in the dark. On a good day Kutchel could be just as stubborn as their mother and twice as angry. They were already outside and Kenny couldn't risk a fight. Grandpa would tan their hides for sure if he caught them outside this late._

 _"Just don't slow me down," Kenny huffed. The siblings walked on in silence back down the path to their family home. It was close to sunrise by the time they got there; all of the cocky energy from earlier used up in their walk. The hazy morning air felt heavier than usual. Winter chilled the air in a frosty blanket that subdued everything it touched. The little Ackermans weren't any different. Every step to their old home felt like a solemn march of exhaustion and frozen limbs. Kutchel was the first to reach the top of the hill that overlooked their land._

 _"Kenny, you see that?" she asked._

 _"See what?" Kenny asked. He blew on his numb fingers._

 _"That…" Kutchel pointed to the snake of smoke making its way to the clouds. The children sprinted to the only home they knew, running through the cleared out fields dried grass. They only stopped when they saw a man sitting atop a horse._

 _The man's blonde hair shined even in the twilight. He was wrapped in a dusty cloak that didn't suit his regal bearings. Kenny could tell he sure wasn't no farmer. Beside the fancy man two more men, in plain clothes watched the Ackerman house burn._

 _"Bastard!" Kutchel yelled. She took out her knife and running toward the men._

 _"Shit!' Kenny chased after his sister also readying his knife. The men met the childish rage with smug smirks. When Kutchel slashed at the first one he sidestepped her blade and grabbed her by the hair._

 _"Let go of my sister!" Kenny yelled. The other man stepped forward to kick Kenny in his small chest. The boy's head bounced on the cold ground. A heavy boot pressed into his chest before he could catch his breath._

 _"You live here boy?" asked the man._

 _"Fuck you!" spat Kenny. The man laughed down at him._

 _"Well, you're homeless now, brat!" Kenny hit the imposing boot with his fist. If the man was annoyed, he didn't show it. Instead he addressed the blond man onto of the horse._

 _"Lord Reiss," said one of the shadow called. The one who pinned Kenny pressed his boot down on Kenny's chest. "We found two more."_

 _"I see," said the blonde man. He brought his handkerchief to his slips as if he couldn't stomach what was going on around him. "Take care of it how you will. I don't want to know," said the man. He tugged on his horse's reins to leave the distasteful scene. Kenny didn't like the way the man smiled at him._

 _"Get ready for pain brat."_

 _Young Kenny woke up and bloody. Every breath felt like he was breathing through frozen pine needles. Ever the older brother he needed to find Kutchel She was probably pretty bad off too. If I could just get my head to stop spinning, young Kenny thought. When he opened his eyes the world spun so fast he wanted to throw up. The son of a bitch who beat meant what he said. The boy was sure if he could lift up his shirt there would be a boot print imbedded in his chest._

 _Darkness was a welcome gift as it sent away Kenny's pain if only for a little while. The pain was waiting for him the moment he opened his eyes. The old man waved back and forth in front of him. The old man's eye were full of red lines._

 _"Grandpa?" young Kenny mumbled. The old man tenderly stroked the boy's head. He wiped his face with his sleeve touching Kenny like he was made of glass. "Kutchel…"_

 _"Hush boy," Grandpa said. Hot shots of pain stole the words from Kenny's mouth when Grandpa picked him up off the frozen ground. "I told y'all not to come back here. I told ya." He gently set his grandson in the back of his wagon. Kyle was waiting with blankets._

 _"I know you didn't want me to tell him, but I had to Kenny. I had to..y'all didn't come back!"_

 _"Where's Kutchel?" Kenny asked. She wasn't in the wagon. His little brother bit his lip. "Kyle!"_

 _"She gone," Kyle whispered. Kenny flinched sending lighting shocks of pain through his body._

 _"What about Ma and Pa?"_

 _"They gone too," Kyle sniffled. "Grandpa buried them while we were looking for you."_

 _The first winter without Kutchel was filled with silence. It took young Kenny two months to fully recover from the beating given to him by the rich man's guards. By then the chill thickened with snow, coating the world in white. Kyle was in charge taking care of his big brother. When Grandpa did come to check on Kenny, he was quiet. It was okay, Kenny didn't feel much like talking. There were too many questions Kenny didn't know how to ask._

 _Kyle was the only one brave enough to break the sacred silence. At night, he would curl up in bed beside his older brother crying himself to sleep. As Kenny saw it, Kyle cried for the both of them. Even those tears were dry by the time Kenny was back on his feet._

 _"I want to see where you buried Ma, Pa, and Kutchel," Kenny limped into the common room of the little house to ask Grandpa._

 _"I didn't bury Kutchel," said Grandpa. The old man was focused on polishing his knives._

 _"What?" Kenny stormed over as fast as he stiff legs would move him._

 _"She wasn't there!" yelled Kyle. "She wasn't there…" the boy said softer. His shell was still too soft. Kenny felt bad when he saw the shiny glaze over his younger brother's eyes._

 _"They probably took her," said Grandpa. He set his knife on his lap before looking at the boys._

 _"What do you mean?" Kenny looked between Kyle and Grandpa. Young Kenny made peace with his family being gone, but this?_

 _"It wouldn't be the first time," Grandpa ran his thumb along the flat side of his blade. "They kill our men and take our women off somewhere in the walls."_

 _"We have to go get her!" yelled Kenny. He took hold of Grandpa's shirt in an attempt to shake some life into him. Grandpa looked up at him with tired eyes. The old man placed a gentle hand on his grandson's head._

 _"That's not how it works," said Grandpa. "They been hunting us as long as I've been alive."_

 _"What the fuck for?" asked Kenny. He dropped his hands in defeat._

 _"You watch your mouth boy," said Grandpa. The old man set his knife to the side. He pulled Kenny into his lap. Kyle ran over to his only remaining family._

 _"That's just how it's always been." Grandpa said with a sigh. "Ever since the titans came and the walls went up the Reiss family hunts us." The old man held his boys tight. Young Kenny grit his teeth. He couldn't accept that. He would find his sister and make the Reiss family pay no matter what._

The old assassin took his time opening his eyes for a second time. This time sun burned high above him, cooking through the layers of clothing. Even through his finely tailored jacket his skin sizzled under the noonday sun. It did nothing to the chill in his chest. Frost from that night never left Kenny's heart. He should have made Kutchel stay behind that night. Shit, maybe if he wasn't such a cocky little bastard back then he would have stayed home. An unfamiliar wetness slid down his temple into his hair. Of course this fucking place would take him back. The former king of the underground pulled his flask from his coat and took a long drink. It looks like he is finally going to fulfill his other life goal. He would make the Reiss family pay for what they've done. There was a debt that needed to be paid and he intended to collect.

As always thanks so much for reading. I geek out every time I get a kudo and fall over when you comment. Please enjoy!

If you feel the urge to chit-chat or whatever please hit me up at blog/umikouno

Also, selfish whatever, I love you all so much I want us to be friend EVERYWHERE! If you feel so inclined, you can also find me at these places :

.

/KounoUmi


	6. Chapter 6

The Survey Corps soldiers rode back to base from their night out in silence. Mike and Nanaba stretched out on one of the seats in a tangle of limbs. The couple looked sickeningly sweet and freshly fucked as they gazed out the window. It was enough to make Levi roll his eyes. When Erwin entered the carriage, he took a seat uncomfortably close to Levi. The smaller man glared up at him.

"Move," said Levi.

"We need to leave space for the others," Erwin replied. Levi decided to accept the answer for the moment. After all, when they left base they were nearly sitting on top of each other. It only made sense that it would be the same way going back. If Levi were honest, he would prefer being smashed against Erwin than any of the other drunk idiots. Erwin's argument ended up being a moot point when Hanji, John, and Clare collapsed on the carriage floor sleeping on their packs. But instead of making space on the seat, like a normal person, Erwin moved closer to Levi drawing the curtain back so they could see outside.

"There's a window on the other side," Levi said. He glared at the strong chin just above his head.

"I like this view better," Erwin said still looking out the window. Levi opened his mouth to say something but carriage jerked forward. He released a sigh and crossed his arms. Sure, he wasn't as bad off as the three sleeping on the floor but Levi was still tired from drinking all night with Erwin. It would take too much energy to push the big lug away. He looked out the window and soon hills rolled like a lullaby and it wasn't long before Levi drifted off to sleep.

The next thing Levi felt was being jostled awake as the carriage made its way through the base gate. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes to only find himself, once again, surrounded by man. The blond managed to turn in the seat so Levi's head was nestled in the crook of Erwin's arm. Erwin's other arm circled Levi's waist. _Fuck_ , he fidgeted in the embrace. _I have to get him off me_. Levi looked around to see the rest of the travelers slowly coming to life. Hange sat up giving him a sleepy grin. _Fuck_. That only made Levi want to run more. He grabbed the imposing arm shaking it. It only moved when he felt lips on the top of his head. A mix of grunts and pained groans signaled the end of their night out. They were greeted by the corpsman on duty. Levi was the first to leave, making a beeline to his dorm room not looking back.

John arrived a few minutes later only to pass out on the bottom bunk as soon as he reached their room. Levi opened a window to get rid of the stink. One of the joys of living above ground was that the outside smelled better than the cleaners Levi used. John's pack fell on the floor. Levi picked it up and tossed it on John's bunk. "Don't start tearing shit up," Levi said.

"Too loud," John rolled over onto his side, covering his ears.

"That's because you don't know how to hold your liquor," said Levi.

"Still not a bitch," John yawned. Levi smirked. He only stayed long enough to put away his things. _Let the drunk sleep_ , he thought. _Hangovers were a bitch to get over anyway_.

Refusing to head directly to that man's office, Levi wandered the grounds to use up some time. The base felt emptier than usual, probably because many of the soldiers went to say goodbye to their families before the next expedition. In his wandering, he found himself in the base library. Levi loved books. They were a wonderful escape from a hellhole life filled with blood. He had Kenny to thank for that too. The old man did what he could to send Levi to the underground school. It wasn't much to people on the surface; their kids got to attend the public schools, but it was one of the few signs of wealth one could have underground. Reading was a luxury. The only thing a person really had to know was how to count coins.

The school was nothing more than someone's apartment with a rack of dusty old books and scrolls. Their teacher was a woman who had the air of nobility but her dirty, fine clothes and sparse apartment showed the life of a fallen woman. Young Levi knew that she wasn't a whore like his mother. The only time adults were allowed to come into her apartment was they paid class fees. She was nice enough. Sometimes she would even have little snacks for the kids if she had enough money.

There was another reason why Levi loved his classes. He never told the drunk old bastard, but he liked when Kenny helped him with his words. Other than knife play, reading was something Kenny made him learn. _Don't make it easy for them to fuck ya,_ Kenny would tell him. Kenny would stay sober long enough to watch Levi practice his letters. When he got good enough Kenny brought home a child's book from one of his jobs. They ignored the bloody finger print on the cover and Levi read what he could. Kenny filled in the words he couldn't. The old man would wrap his arms around Levi pulling him close. Times like that reminded him of the nights he would sit with his mother while she told him stories. Childish brat that he was, Levi would pretend that they were really family. That maybe, just maybe, if he learned his letters, he could make the bastard proud of him.

A small sigh passed his lips. _How ago was that?_ Levi ran his fingers down leather bound books. Ever since he found out Kenny was killed the old man came to his thoughts more and more. Why? That was the unspoken rule of the underground. There was always someone stronger, someone tougher that would take you out one day. _Kenny wasn't immortal.; he was just tougher than most_ , Levi told himself. His fingers continued down the book spines reveling in his memories The sound of movement halted his.

"Stop already," a soft female voice teased. With silent steps, Levi crossed another row of books toward the voices. "I still want to go to sleep." _Clare_? Levi thought. He stopped walking and knelt behind the bookcase. There was another wet smack of what he guessed to be lips before he heard pages flipping. Levi rose to his feet. _Everyone deserves some privacy in a place like this_ , he thought silently leaving the library, only sighing when he got back into the hallway. He really didn't have any other place he could go. _It can't be helped._

Erwin's door was slightly cracked when the former bandit touched it. Levi pushed the door open slowly to reveal his captain sitting in the middle of his office surrounded by books. The blonde looked up from the book he was reading. Erwin was still dressed in his casual clothes; a loose fitting white shirt and brown slacks. Despite his casual clothing his golden hair was still immaculate.

"You took longer than expected," Erwin said. Levi shut the door behind him.

"What do you mean by that?" Levi asked as he took a seat between of the piles of books. Erwin only responded with a smirk. "What are you doing anyway?"

"I've been so busy preparing for the expedition that have I haven't had a chance to settle into my dorm assignment," Erwin said with an open book in his lap. Levi looked around the room. The only thing it appeared Erwin was able to do was make piles of where he wanted his possessions to go. "When I finish here I still have to take care of my horse." A tired sigh passed the bigger man's lips.

"If you had all that to do why didn't you just tell Mike you wanted to stay here instead of that drunken mess." Levi brought his knees to his chest then draped his forearms over them.

"And miss an opportunity to celebrate with my friends?" Erwin smiled down at him. Levi didn't have to guess the answer. This side of Erwin was completely unlike the man who drug him from the underground. Nor was it like the man who talked in circles and left Levi guessing. _This man…._

A knock on the door took him away from his thoughts.

"Come in," Erwin said. Mike stepped into the room looking a bit more refreshed from earlier. The stupidly tall man gave a sniff when he entered the room.

"Shardis wants to meet with the captains so he can go over the expedition plans," said Mike. Erwin released a sigh and closed his book. He stretched his long arms to reach his messy desk where he had his notebook with his plans for the expedition.

"I'll be back in a little while," he told Levi.

"The fuck do I care," the brunette mumbled. Erwin gave him another sparking smile before leaving the room.

Kenny waited for the royals to get off their horses. As expected, the bitch looked for him on the roof of her carriage. He anticipated that and spent a greater part of the day filling his coat with hay, even sacrificing his hat for the illusion. More servants greeted them, relieving the privileged people of horses and Jeremy's picnic set. Kenny didn't mind waiting a few more minutes to clear away unnecessary targets.

"Yo Reiss," Kenny yelled stepping out of his hiding place. He flicked the blades in his hands, his blood hummed for a fight. Living the life of a domestic mutt made the assassin feel soft. This old dog had a need to bite down on something fierce. Jeremy, the ever-helpful servant, acted out his part, running in front of his owners. Kenny chuckled.

"You really wanna die?" Kenny told the loyal servant. _Laying your life down for nothing._

"I will defend my king," the man said as he drew his sword. To his left, Kenny spotted Jenna out of the corner of his eye reaching under her skirt. _5 seconds at best._ That was all the assassin needed. Kenny would give it to Jeremy. The man had the look of one trained for combat but Kenny only knows how to fight for his life. It takes two seconds to force his knife into the man's heart and another to prop him up as a shield by the collar. The servant was still breathing when Kenny heard the click of Jenna's revolver.

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_

 _4_

 _5_

 _6_

Each shot took the already fleeing life from Jeremy's body. Hot, sticky, red coated Kenny's hand buried in Jeremy's chest. Still keeping his head down, Kenny rushed the commander of the Military Police, tossing the now dead weight in her direction. She was still reloading her revolver when the mass of flesh knocked her to the ground. A wicked smile touched Kenny's lips. _15 seconds_. He took 3 of those seconds to smile at his prey. King Uri didn't flinch making the assassin chuckle. Most folks would have shit themselves by now but when Kenny looked in the other man's bright blue eyes they were almost as empty as Kenny's heart. _Maybe he knew he deserved what was coming. 7 seconds._ Kenny pivoted toward the royals. Rod Reiss quivered behind his older brother, shaking like a leaf. If Kenny did it right, he would cut down the blonde before Jenna reloaded, kill her, then finally took out the other one. _3 seconds._ The last thing his saw was Uri Reiss jamming something into the palm of his right hand.

A blinding steam suddenly enveloped him, knocking Kenny off his feet. The wet heat scalded his hands but he managed to keep his grip on his knife. He used his other hand to block the heat scorching his face.

"Shit!" His next breath was taken from him when, what felt like a bear trap, snatched him out of the air. "What the?"

The king of the underground looked down at what appeared to be an arm coming out of the ground. Further back he saw the blonde haired noble kneeling on the ground. Jenna scowled as she kicked the dead servant away. Her frown turned upside down once she saw her pet imprisoned like a child's toy.

"What the hell's going on?" Kenny wheezed. The hand tightened when he breathed out.

"Why darling, this is the power of the Reiss crown," she purred. Kenny knew Jenna lived to watch the hope fade from a person's eyes before killing them. Her eyes already glittered in delight for what was sure to be a very painful death so he made sure to keep his gaze strong, his voice casual. The bitch wouldn't get that pleasure from him. If Kenny was going to die, he was going to address the hand that did it.

"I was just goofing ya, your Majesty," said Kenny. "You can take a joke right?" The blonde noble looked just as tired as Kenny imagined someone might be after making a big ass arm out of nothing.

"I knew this was a mistake!" yelled the brunette noble. "I knew he would try to kill us! This is all your fault Jenna!" The bitch rolled her eyes at Rod Reiss. Kenny wiggled in the iron grasp. If he kept his face normal it didn't appear that the titan arm could feel his movements. He reached down to his hip for one of his other knives. _I have to at least take one of them with me when I go_. _If I time it just right._ Piercing blue eyes bore into Kenny. It felt like the king could see past Kenny's iron gaze into his thoughts. _Steady thoughts, steady hand_ , Kenny thought. Princes Rod moved from his hiding place to berate the bitch. The knife wouldn't move so Kenny made a hard decision.

"Uri," Rod yelled. "you need to punish her for putting us in danger!"

"With all due respect, my lord," Jenna rose to her feet. Her riding dress was covered in smeared blood. Kenny could see the frustration on the blonde's face. _Just a little longer_ , he thought. Suddenly, King Uri turned his head.

"Silence both of you!" he snapped. Kenny grit his teeth popping his shoulder out of socket to free his hand from the gigantic hand. The pain was enough to make him pas out but he couldn't…not yet. Kenny's throbbing arm dropped the knife into his free hand. He launched the blade with a grunt. Uri Reiss turned back around in time for Kenny's knife to sink into his forehead. Kenny laughed bitterly when the blonde's head snapped back. He heard Jenna's revolver draw back. _Let the bitch kill me_ , he thought. _I finished what I needed to do_. Kenny closed his eyes.

"Another joke, Mister Ackerman?"

Kenny's eyes snapped open. "Son of a bitch…" Kenny knew he hit his target dead on.

Uri Reiss looked up at him with the same dead blue eyes. In the center of his forehead Kenny's knife cut a trail of blood down the bridge of the man's nose. The red taunted Kenny. _Who THE FUCK lives after being stabbed in the head?_

"Shit," Kenny laughed more. He knew when he was beat. "You tricky bastard! Come on," Kenny yelled. "Come on, kill me already!" The titan hand felt like it was crushing him. This time when the darkness came he didn't fight it.

"Not yet, Mister Ackerman," Uri Reiss told the unconscious figure. "I still have plans for you."

"So, how was it? Mike asked slyly. The two captains walked back to their dorm assignments. A smirked tugged at the corner of Erwin's lips.

"How was what?" He poked back at his closest friend.

"Your birthday present," Mike said still smiling. He had had a marvelous evening with Nanaba.

"Levi said you would call him that," Erwin laughed.

"So was he?"

Erwin stopped laughing. His blue eyes softened in thought. "It was actually a rather pleasant evening."

"Oh?"

"We slept."

"That's it?" Mike said in disbelief.

"He is a good kisser." Now it was Mike's turn to laugh.

"That's surprising."

"How so?

"It must be hard to kiss while scowling." The men were still chuckling when Erwin opened his dormitory door. They both gasped at what they saw. All of the boxes were cleared away, the floor was swept, and even Erwin's desk was organized the same way he had in his old office.

"That must have been on hell of a cuddle," said Mike.

"I have to go," Erwin said. He pressed his notebook in Mike's hands before walking away.

Erwin briskly walked to the stable. If he was right, Cerulean was being cared for by one of the most attentive soldiers on base. He slowed his steps as he walked into the stables not wanting to give away his presence. At a distance, he could hear the sound of a brush across a horse's coat. Erwin inched forward.

"You know I can hear you," Levi said. Erwin smiled. _It appears I'm caught._ The major candidate walked over to the stall that held his horse.

"You'd make a horrible thief," Levi said not bothering to turn around. Erwin took a moment to look at the wonderful man standing before him. Levi's ebony hair shined in the lamp light. Shadows told on the slightly shaking hand that brushed Cerulean. The more Erwin watched this man, the more he wanted to know. He stood just outside the stall watching Levi work.

"Then it's a good thing I have you," Erwin said smoothly.

Levi tsked. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same," said Erwin.

"Somebody had to take care of this horse," Levi replied still brushing the blond horse. Erwin looked around the stall. The old hay replaced was replaced and Cerulean even had fresh water and an apple waiting in his treat bag.

"Thank you," Erwin replied. The smaller man stiffened.

"It's fine," Levi whispered. "Shardis has you running around a lot." A smile spread across Erwin's face. He stepped into the stall behind the smaller man to wrap his hands around delicate shoulders. Despite, his cold exterior Levi felt warm in his arms. If Erwin were the kind of man to lose himself in emotions he would allow himself to feel more than the warm body against him. How the man fit perfectly against his in a way that touched deeper than two people just taking care of a need. Last night was a gift. He took a chance that morning in the carriage because he missed the warmth. Erwin pressed his cheek against Levi's pale, slender neck. It was another chance. If Levi really didn't want to be touched Erwin wouldn't be able to stop him. This close Erwin could feel Levi's heart beat quicken. As he expected, the intimate contact made the little man jump. _What are you thinking now, Levi?_ Erwin decided that he took enough for a while and sat up. Bright gray eyes tilted up in time to receive a soft kiss on the forehead.

"I told you, I only did it so your horse wouldn't be neglected." Erwin's pet wiggled out of his arms to face him.

"That was for cleaning my room." Erwin said with a smile.

"Its fine," Levi turned his gaze back to the horse.

"Is that all?" Erwin smiled. From the firmness of each brush stroke on the horse's blonde frame Erwin knew Levi was thinking. The usually composed man was thrown off balance. Erwin was delighted that he was the one to do it. He wrapped his hand around Levi's, slipping the brush out of Levi's hand and set it to the side. With his other hand he turned Levi by the shoulder to face him. A look of confusion glassed over Levi's dark eyes. Erwin cupped his chin. Perhaps he was mistaken, he hadn't taken nearly enough.

"Er-." Lips cut off the words as Erwin expressed his gratitude properly. His arm around the stiff body. He gently pressed his lips to Levi's teasing him into another dance. The stiff man slowly came around, lightly brushing his hands against the leather of Erwin's belt. This time the dance was filled with the light smack of lips without the haze of alcohol. It scared the shit out of Levi. _Would he try to fool around here?_ At least Levi knew for a fact that this stall wasn't as disgusting as the others. His mind continued racing. Erwin planted one last kiss on his lips before pulling back.

"Thank you Levi," he said. "Shall we check on Ember as well before heading back to the dorms?" The tall blond removed his hands from Levi's body and took a step back giving him space.

"Uh, yeah," said Levi.

As always thanks so much for reading. I geek out every time I get a kudo and fall over when you comment. Please enjoy!

If you feel the urge to chit-chat or whatever please hit me up at blog/umikouno

Also, selfish whatever, I love you all so much I want us to be friend EVERYWHERE! If you feel so inclined, you can also find me at these places:

.

/KounoUmi


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

The day of the expedition Clare and Hange chittered away like schoolkids about to visit a bakery for free cake. Levi shook his head and faced forward. They along with the rest of the Survey Corps were lined up to go beyond the gates. Beside him John let out a loud yawn. Levi tsked. _If anyone should be yawning, it should be me_ , he thought. John's snores sounded like he was sawing logs all night. The big oaf gave Levi a sleepy grin. Levi snapped his gaze forward. A large hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Don't be like that roomie," said John. "We are about to go outside the wall." Levi gripped the man's wrist in a tight grip before throwing it away. In another life, the thug would have sliced that hand off. _Maybe I am getting soft_ , he thought. _Erwin would probably be mad if I messed up his formation._

"Is he being a sourpuss?" Hange chimed in. "How can you not be excited to see the real world?"

"We live in the real world," said Levi. He reached down to stroke Ember's mane. "I'm just not lying to myself about possibly getting eaten." If he wasn't in such a bad mood, he might admit that he was excited to breath in clean air. One of the rookies gasped behind them. It was Clare's turn to chime in."

"Hush Levi," she whispered. "You're scaring the children." She wagged her finger at Levi. To the rookies, she offered a kind smile and said. "It's not as depressing as he makes it sound. A titans gotta get through us first before they have a chance at you." The others nodded. Only Levi tsked facing forward.

"Saying something like that is just as bad," he whispered. Levi turned his attention to their surroundings.

The column seemed thicker than it was last year. Back then, he could easily see his target through the crowd. The only way he would be able to see Erwin this time was if it stood up on his horse and that wasn't happening. After a few annoying seconds, Levi gave up and turned his attention to the crowd. If what the others told him were true, there was always a high turnout when the gate opened. _Probably to get a breath of air free from the stink of people_ , Levi thought. Looking around at the bystanders he could see what could see as hope in the people's eyes. It was the kind of hope that hid away even though you knew that nothing good could possibly happen. For a moment, Levi wondered what his eyes looked like in that moment. _What do my eyes say in this moment? Am I hopeful? Bitter?_

He noticed that there were few children when they lined up. Probably overprotective parents who didn't want their brats to see a possibility outside of these sticking walls. _Even if it was a possibility covered in in blood…._

Levi didn't have long to think about it before Shardis called his troops into action. Erwin sent the other half of his squad as advanced guard to clear away any titans the Garrison couldn't take out with their cannons so the front gate could be opened. This task was just as dangerous as being a long-range scout. Not only did they have to worry about the titans but also cannons exploding over their heads while they worked. If they did their mission correctly the column would survive and they would stay behind to guard their comrades back in safely.

When Shardis called for the gate to be opened the hair on the back of Levi's neck prickled. _Clean air, Open land_. Everything would be amazing if not for those fucking titans. Soon the world became a blur of horses clomping on packed earth. They rode into the blinding sunlight with the faith that Sonia and the other did their job.

"Oh shit!" One of the rookies yelled behind them. A flash of smoke buzzed over their heads as one of the advanced guard took out a titan on its way to lunch. Levi smirked. This time last year he was that rookie. He remembered hissing at Isabel to focus. _They had a job to do…_ He shook his head of the past all that was behind him now. Levi was considered a veteran now. One of the unwritten rules of the Survey Corp was to protect the future. Each of them were ready to lay down their lives for Humanity. Even Levi knew he was just one more stepping stone to Humanity's freedom, but the only that this puzzle could be complete was if there was someone to finish it. Last year he was so blinded by his own bloodlust to see how some of the other seasoned soldiers sacrificed their lives for him and his friends. Now it was his turn.

"Eyes forward!" yelled Clare.

"Yes maam!" the rookie replied. Levi looked over his shoulder at the gaggle of newbies. They were barely old enough to shave let alone risk their lives outside the walls. He was getting used to the innocent expression of surface people. Most of them didn't grow up with the same hardships he had so they weren't jaded to the rest of the world. For some reason, he thought of Isabel. Levi tightened his grip on his reins. He would gladly offer his light to protect the innocent awe he saw in those rookies' eyes.

Kenny was getting damn tired of waking up in pain. He felt like he had sandbags over his eyes. He felt like a sausage with the filling squeezed out. _What the hell_ , he thought. _Where am I?_ He membered the bitch shooting at him. Some big ass arm… It hurt to open his eyes. A blurry blonde haired figure slowly came into view. _Reiss!_ Kenny struggled to move. Broken ribs kept him flat on his back. The pain was nothing compared to the knowledge that he failed.

"Oh, you are finally awake, Mr. Ackerman." A polished male voice pulled Kenny to consciousness.

"I hope you will forgive me for my fervor. I hadn't anticipated your strike." The king of Sina stood over the bed looking down at him with an even stare. Kenny couldn't take it. He snapped up like a rabid dog, going for the jugular. Pain wouldn't keep him from his goal but the leather straps at his wrists slammed him back to the mattress. Kenny released a sigh.

"Thank you," Kenny groaned between ragged breathes. He could at least take pride that his target hadn't seen Kenny coming. Uri Reiss looked down at the broken man. A soft chuckle passed his lips. Kenny heard the splash of water to his right. A few seconds later a cool rag was placed on his forehead.

"I guess my words could be a complement. Unfortunately, I broke your legs while defending myself." King Uri threw back the blankets to revel the wooden splints that kept Kenny's legs together. Instead of his regular clothes, Kenny wore white soft cotton pajamas. The cloth was tightly woven, not like the cheap stuff he grew up with.

"Well, shit," Kenny said looking down at his legs. This would be a first. He never had to escape with two broken legs before and from the King's house no less. And whatever the king had to take away this pain also had him floating on a cloud.

"Shit indeed, Mr. Ackerman," continued Uri. He replaced the blanket and sat on the edge of the bed. "Your current situation only delays our second matter." The former king of the underground raised an eyebrow. "You see Mr. Ackerman, you killed one of my best guards. Such a discrepancy must be rectified." Uri gave the dark-haired man a moment to respond. Kenny gave him a blank stare. It was hard for him to believe that a rich stiff would care about losing one of his lackeys. "You, will be taking Thomas's place."

Kenny snorted.

"I just tried to kill you,"

"And failed," continued Uri. "But I do believe you are capable of keeping others from killing me."

"Why the fuck would I do that?"

"Because you have no other choice," said Uri. "Since you know who I am, you know there is no place you can hide within these walls that I can't find you." Kenny tsked. He turned his head away from the blond man. Just like a Reiss, Kenny thought. _This man would just use him up until he got tired of him then kill him like he did Kenny's parents._

"Knowing your family's lineage," Uri continued

"What about the bitch? I'm sure she has something to say about it."

"Commander Gibson has been informed of the change," Uri said evenly. Kenny turned his head to look at his new captor.

"Just like that," Kenny said. Jenna Gibson never let things go so easily. Well, the bitch had been on her best behavior since they came to this place.

"Why yes," said Uri. "She is sending your things to my estate. Until then, you will wear my old clothes." Kenny looked down to see he was dressed in a set of the softest pajamas to ever touch his skin. "I'm sure you don't mind," Uri continued. "Seeing as you will not be moving very much for the time being."

It wasn't long before they reached open land. Beyond the noise of the walls just sweet silence. In the stillness, Shardis' bark rang clear signaling them to fan out. Clare's squad fanned away from the rest of the column.

"Ready your flares, Clare yelled. They pulled out the flare gun ready a red flare. Only Clare put a black cartridge. She would signal for an abnormal. Levi took a deep breath. Fucking finally, he thought. Clean air…Grass instead of filth. Flowers instead of people. He could see the allure of the outside world. Levi felt the ground rumble before he saw it. The titan walked on all fours like an animal. Each time its fists hit the ground it made the living play things bounce.

"We got company," said Levi.

"Five-meter titan!" Hange yelled shooting off a red flare. John shot for he and Levi. Soon red flares shot to their left. When they reached the center, a green flare shot changing the direction of the column.

"Shit," John said as he raised his flare gun. The beast ignored the plume of smoke as expected. Levi looked to his left as more rea flare filled the sky. The far guard kept going forward until a line of green signaled the way. Their job was to make sure all the other scouts were on their way before they ran. Levi kept his eyes on the crawling titan. _Something didn't feel right._ The monster appeared to be thinking? _Could titans think?_

Thank you for your continued support! You can find me here :D

.  
/KounoUmi  
blog/umikouno


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I am sooo soooo sooooo very sorry for taking so long. I've been playing hide and seek with my muse for a while now and it has just blah. Thank you for your continued time.

Levi looked over his shoulder, watching the waiting titan as they rode away. It reminded him of the mangy dogs in the underground. The kind that sat beside crippled masters, just as tired and hungry, but loyal. Underground, it was something Levi could see as comforting. Here, he was waiting for it to snap, or worse, bring its master. _It was fine as long it doesn't follow, right?_ Levi had no doubt that he could take the titan on his own, but his life wasn't about him anymore. _That is what got Farlan and Isabel killed._ In this new life, he had to work with a team; that was the best decision. Speaking of teams, Clare and Hange were waiting for them on their way back to the column.

"Why aren't you riding with the others?" Levi huffed when he spotted the idiots. "You should have rode on."

"And let you two to get lost in the forest?" said Hange. Clare giggled.

"We move as a unit," said Clare sounded more like a squad leader should. "We can still trail them." She pointed to the fading lines of smoke. _Fuck, this feeling won't go away_ , Levi thought. He gripped his reins.

"Let's go already," Levi snapped.

"Yeah, let's go," said Clare. Levi breathed a sigh of relief and nudged Ember forward. They galloped several feet when a blood-curdling cry sent a chill down his spine. Just as he feared, the four-legged titan beat its fists on the ground vibrating the earth they road on. Levi cursed under his breath. _If we just keep going…maybe I can keep them safe._ Erwin told them they had two responsibilities; look out for titans and live. Clare fired the black flare. The titan crouching low to the ground as it exited the forest, eyeing them like dinner. Thumping pounds on the ground let him know that the titan wasn't giving them another option. It barreled toward them like a rabid dog.

"Shit! Shit!" Levi spat.

"Take it down!" Ordered Clare. A breath later the soldiers turned their horses around ready for battle. Erwin's squad practiced for all scenarios their leader could think of. Separate each of them was powerful, but together, nothing could stop them. Levi reached into the part of him that kept him alive in the Underground

"Left," said Hange.

"Right," said John. They were in charge of cutting at the titan's Achilles's tendons. Because Clare and Levi had more kills under their belts, they were flyers, and their mission was the titan's nape. Erwin's' plans are always perfect. He taught them that if they overwhelmed the titan it should be enough. Levi took a deep breath. He launched his cables to the beast's shoulder. _This shouldn't take long,_ he thought, their unit killed countless titans, this small fry couldn't stop them.

Levi ran up the titan's arm dodging log-like fingers. It turned its head for just a moment but that was all he needed. Levi launched his cables at the nape slicing through the thick flesh with ease. He managed to jump out of the way of the red spray on his way down. As soon as his feet hit the ground he looked for the others. _Did I make it in time?_ He looked around for the others. They practiced this drill thousands of times. It should have been perfect.

Levi ran to the where the titan fell. His cut nearly severed the head from its steaming body. He ran toward a shocked John toward the beast's wrist. _Were those...boots coming out of its fist?_

"Bastard," Clare spat. She stabbed her blade into the monster's dead eye. It appeared that the titan was bringing the living doll to its mouth when Levi sliced its neck. Huge fingers were still wrapped around Clare's body, blood dripping down her lips.

"You son of a bitch!" Hange roared sliced through the breast's fingers freeing a disjointed Clare. She looked like a discarded toy in child's palm. In the back of his brain, Levi knew, that somehow, he would have felt better if his teammate had been torn to pieces. At least then it would be a death he understood. _Saying good bye. Crying._ John and Hange crowded around Clare. John brushed stray hairs from Clare's gasping face. She looked around using all her strength to keep breathing.

"Hange's…squad leader…" Clare panted. Levi could tell by the thickness in her voice that her lungs were filling with blood. Hange leaned down to press firm lips to Clare's. Four eye's tears dribbled onto Clare's still panting lips. The act was so intimate Levi had to look away, he could at least keep a look out for other titans.

"I'm sorry…." Clare whispered. "I'm sorry..."

"You're amazing," Hange's voice cracked. "I'll see you again, okay?"

"Not too soon," she whispered.

"Of course not," Hange chocked a chuckle. "I have to give you time to miss me." Levi couldn't take anymore. He completely walked away from his squad. It felt like he was violating something very private. He scanned their surroundings. The horses were obedient enough to gather together. His gaze fell on Clare's horse. A prick of pain touched his chest. _Who would take care of Sunshine now?_

"You son of a bitch!" Levi whipped around to find Hange stomping on the smoking remains of the fallen titan's head. "Bastard, you fucking bastard!" Levi relaxed. Four eyes was allowed to be angry. _They all did._ A rustle in the trees caught his attention.

"Shit!" Levi cursed. "Hange, we have to go!" He called. "We gotta go!" The crazed soldier wasn't listening. Instead, Hange kicked the steaming skull. Levi cursed and drew fresh blades. A flock of birds flew out of the trees.

"John!" Levi yelled. "Get that idiot out of here." John wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve. He shook off his sadness long enough to release Clare's limp fingers, tackle Hange in a bear hug, and whistle for his horse. The trained animal came when called. Levi kept his eyes on the forest.

"It's hollow…it's hollow… Clare, it's hollow!" Hange kept yelling until the voice blew away with the wind. _They're safe for now_ , Levi thought. _That is enough._

Kenny's current captor appointed himself Kenny's caretaker as well. The king took up a vigil behind his bed like an old maid. _Guess he don't want no one else to know about his catch_. _Fucking nobles were so cocky_. He didn't have respect enough to look scared while in close contact. And maybe he was right, Kenny still hadn't figured out how to kill a titan.

Currently, King Uri sat in his in the leather chair with a newspaper in hand. They just finished a heavy lunch full of angry glances and lamb. He also hadn't figured out how the man was slipping the pain medication in his food that kept putting him to sleep but he ate it anyway. Whatever this was it was better than going back to Jenna. The bitch sent his busted-up sack of underground clothes via a messenger. He could see the stack from his bed. King Uri offered to have to garments cleaned so Kenny could change into them but he refused. _There's no telling what Jenna did to them._

"The Survey Corp has gone outside the walls again," King Uri said as if they were boon companions enjoying polite conversation after a heavy meal. "They never learn," the blonde sighed. "I wonder how many will die this time?" At that Kenny flinched.

"Is everything alright?" Uri flipped the paper down to look at him. _Shit_ , Kenny thought. _Even outside the walls, that brat still got to him._

"What?" Kenny growled. "I didn't say anything." King Uri analyzed him in a way that Kenny hated. The man said nothing but he knew he was thinking. _Fucking Reiss_. A knock on the bedroom door thankfully made the other man look away.

"Excuse me, just a moment," said King Uri. The king folded his newspaper before walking over to the door. When people knocked on the door he would go to greet them, making sure his body blocked the view inside. Kenny tsked when he heard the turn of a lock. Like a little lock would keep him inside. But first, he had to get back on his feet. Kenny used the brief private moments to flex his muscles, clenching and unclenching so he wouldn't wither away. Living underground he learned that many who lost thumbs, went downhill faster from lack of use. He couldn't be stiff on top of weak when he got the hell out of here. Kenny had to be strong enough to kill a titan after all.

It didn't take long for Kenny to learn the different footfalls of those who passed by his prison. There were the light steps of servants who delivered Kenny's meals and other things the king requested. Then there were the squirmy steps of the nervous guy the Bitch called a prince. Even that man wasn't allowed in Kenny's cage. He wondered if perhaps the prince didn't have the same titan ability or if he was just a chicken shit. Kenny voted chicken shit.

Last, King Uri's steps were a smooth, unhurried cadence that only money could buy. Confident, but not so much to be cocky. Very telling of the man holding Kenny hostage. When he heard those footsteps on the other side of the wall Kenny stopped his exercises. The door opened and in walked the king with what looked like an armload of bed sheets. The blonde noble closed the door with his foot before walking over and placing the pile on the corner of the bed.

"I'm sure you are tired of resting in your own filth," said Uri. "I brought new sheets and a change of pajamas." Kenny raised an eyebrow. _Were did he think I lived before,_ he thought. Underground, Kenny's current state of clean was only dreamt about. The only person who might call him dirty would be the brat.

Not waiting for Kenny's response, the king pulled the blanket off Kenny's body folding it neatly at the foot of the bed. He stepped back for a moment to think of his next step. Kenny's legs were still confined to splints. The most he could do was sit up in the bed without hurting himself. Uri walked over to the chair he used to watch over his hostage and cleared it of the paper. Next, he moved the ottoman and bedside table to the side so there was a straight line to the chair.

"Do you trust me, Mr. Ackerman?" Uri asked. He chuckled, more to himself than the scowl on Kenny's face. "A foolish question I know. Instead, can I trust you will not try to snap my neck while I move you to the chair?" _This guy had to be an idiot_ , Kenny thought. _That was like asking a mountain lion not to hunt._

The brave idiot pressed on playing happy little nurse. "Please let me know if I hurt you," he said as he moved to the end of the bed, wrapping his fingers around Kenny's shins.

"1, 2, 3," he said to himself before lifting the assassin's legs, walking around the side of the bed. "There we go," Uri placed Kenny's legs on the side of the bed like he was fucking delicate. Sky blue eyes scanned his captives looking for any signs of pain. "Alright, just a little more." He took hold of Kenny's limp wrists draping them to his shoulders. When Kenny didn't react, he wrapped his arms around Kenny's waist. _This fuck is surprisingly strong_ , Kenny thought. He decided not to fight just yet. _Let the shithead believe I need to depend on him_. _Then when his guard is down I'll strike_. He was surprised even more when King Uri didn't just drop him on the cushioned chair. Instead gritting his teeth as he set Kenny down.

"You really are like a cat, aren't you?" Uri took a step back to catch his breath.

"What the hell does that mean?" Kenny growled.

"My cat, Boots, fights the same way when I pick him up." Kenny bit his tongue. If he didn't want to do this he sure do more than be dead weight. "Boots has claws as well. Let's see how long it takes for me to get you to retract yours."

"You're a cocky bastard, aren't you?" Kenny growled.

"Perhaps," said Uri. "I am not nearly as confident in my bed making abilities, so I beg your indulgence."

"Kenny leaned back in the cushioned leather chair. If someone told him he'd have the most powerful man in walls acting as his personal attendant he would punching them in the face.

"Why are you doing this? You got maids for this shit?" The king of the walls stopped stripping the bed.

"I told you Mr. Ackerman. I plan to repay the debt my family owes for you to pay yours."


End file.
